


Marry Me A Little

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants to marry Fili when he grows up. (Written for a prompt at the kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the musical "Company", written for a prompt at the kink meme:
>
>> When they're still quite young, Kili announces to his brother that he's going to marry him when he grows up. Fili rolls his eyes and tries to explain to him that they can't get married because they're brothers. Cue Kili getting angry and upset because he thinks Fili doesn't want to marry him. Fili eventually agrees to it to calm him down. Bonus points if they end up together when they're older and Kili still remembers that Fili agreed to marry him.
> 
> (Also, I've pretty much ditched my previous LJ account, so my new one's dwarvenhunter.) 

"Mama, wha's goin' on?" Kili asks, tugging at the skirt of his mother's dress. Their little village has been in an uproar for days, something about one of the dwarf ladies and an old friend of Uncle's.

"They're getting married, Kili. That's what," Dis replied, Kili scrunching his nose at her when she ruffled his hair.

"Wha's married, mama?" he asked, ducking away from her hand so she wouldn't ruffle his hair again. Fili'd worked hard at the braids and Kili didn't want them loose.

"When two dwarves love each other very much, they promise themselves to each other, and they stay together for a very long time," Dis explained and Kili nodded.

"Okay! I'm gonna marry Fili!" he declared, pointing at his brother, who was sitting at the table and working on something. Kili was fairly certain it was schoolwork, which didn't deserve that much attention.

"We can't get married, Kili. We're brothers." Fili looked up when Kili sniffled. Obviously recognizing the signs of an incoming tantrum, Fili got up and hugged Kili tightly. "It's okay. Even if we don't get married, we'll still be here for each other."

"But I wanna marry you," Kili said, pouting at his brother, tearing up a little. "Please, Fee? Please?"

"Okay, okay," Fili murmured, smiling slightly. "Okay. Just don't cry, Kee. I'll marry you."

~

"Kili, come on. Uncle will kill us if we get there after he does. What are you searching for?" Fili asked, leaning into their room and watching Kili rummage through his dresser drawer.

"Something special! I forged it myself, did all the etching, and you _know_ how I am with silverwork! And now I can't _find_ it," Kili groaned, before making a triumphant noise and holding something up. "Found it!"

"Will you show me what it is now?" Fili asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Kili nodded and held his hand out, showing Fili the clasp he held. That was... "Kili, this is what you make someone when you plan on marrying them. Who do you have your eye on?"

"Someone I've liked for years, and if you haven't noticed, brother, then your hair is brighter than you are."


End file.
